Harry Potter and the Antikythera Mechanism
by shane.sandberg
Summary: Harry Potter has defeated Lord Voldemort. Yet, by defeating his enemy Harry has lost his purpose. He no longer knows who he is or who he wants to be... Will he discover himself? Who will he become?
1. Prologue

Tears escaped her eyes as she watched the young man through the window. He was an attractive young man with wild dark hair who she now knew was on a mission to disappear. She stood at the window watching for what seemed to her just mere seconds before she could no longer see his retreating form.

Minerva held up the parchment that she found on her desk penned by her favorite student. She feverently started reading the letter once again, hoping beyond all hope that she could figure out where he was fleeing to.

 _Professor McGonagall,_

 _I am lost. I no longer know who I am and what I shall do with my life. Voldemort is dead and with him, so is my purpose in this life. I am leaving to find myself. There are few who I am writing and currently there is no person whom knows where I will be going…_

 _I know that you will become Headmistress and you are one of the most trusted women in my life, and as such I have left copies of my memories of all of my endeavors from the beginning of Hogwarts to the downfall of Voldemort. I beg you to only show those who must know about the perils that transpired against Hermione, Ron and myself. Now that you know exactly what I have been through and what I have done, I beg you to make sure that nobody goes looking for me. I will keep you informed as to my well-being and if, at some time I am ready to see people I believe you will be one of the first to know my location._

 _I will return to see my godson and I will do my utmost to teach him about how wonderful his parents were. I do not know when I will return but I promise, eventually I will._

 _Harry_

Minerva had no idea where Harry was going. She was worried and frightened for the young man that had survived against all odds. Deep down, she knew that he would find exactly what he was looking for. She just hoped that he would keep his promise to return, not only to the Wizarding World, but to her.


	2. Chapter 1 - A Letter From Gringotts

Chapter 1 - A Letter From Gringotts

Harry had no idea what to do with himself. This had been one of the craziest weeks of his life.

He had left England not even three days ago and yet he felt completely forlorn for the towns and hills surrounding the place that he had always felt was his home, Hogwarts.

Upon the completion of his quest, Harry attended all of the funerals of his friends and acquaintances. The funny thing was that for the amount of people that approached him, nobody noticed that something was wrong with him.

Maybe it was the fact that he had become so adamant at keeping his feelings from showing on his face or maybe it was the fact that Harry had just become numb to everything surrounding him…

But, Harry put one foot in front of the other and continued as he was expected to do, portray the hero facade that was being splashed across the front pages of every wizard paper across the world.

Ron and his family spent every waking moment preparing for Fred's funeral. Harry and Hermione did everything that they could to help, Hermione was Ron's rock and sanity.

Harry felt out of place, Ginny kept giving him longing looks but he just couldn't continue something that he was no longer sure of. What did he feel for Ginny? How could he tell when he never imagined that he would live this long?

As Harry watched the Weasley's suffering, he took his leave and returned to Hogwarts to help rebuild the castle.

Weeks had passed and everyone that had stayed to help rebuild the castle were insanely busy.

Although people praised Harry upon their passing, they for the most part left him to his own devices. It appeared to Harry that nobody noticed that he was on autopilot. Harry was never the most perceptive person though…

Minerva watched the young man as he went about his tasks, wondering how he was doing and noting the strange fact that Harry was constantly alone. His friends were not with him, she knew they were consumed by their own suffering. She wished that she could help him. She would give anything to help him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An owl flew through the window and dropped a letter in front of Harry as he ate his breakfast.

He looked at it carefully, making sure that there was nothing amiss before picking it up and breaking the seal. He carefully opened the missive and saw that it was addressed to him from Gringotts.

 _Mr. Potter,_

 _We know what you have done. You are summoned at once to appear at Gringotts at a hearing before the heads of the Goblin nation. You must come alone and atone for what you have done to our property. We will show you to the conference room at 11 am, this day, the 2nd of July._

 _Sanezd_

Harry looked up from his seat and felt the fear as it gripped at him, threatening to overtake him. Did they not understand why he had done what he did?

Harry hastened up to the dormitory and dressed as well as he could with what he still had then looked at his watch. It was a little after 10 am.

He ran as fast as his feet could carry him down to the Great Hall, searching for the current Headmistress in the hopes of using the floo.

The Headmistress was nowhere to be found. Harry heard a couple talking about how Professor McGonagall had gone to her office to take care of something that had just come to her attention so he raced to her office, hoping that he could figure out the password to her office.

As Harry approached the Gargoyle, it sprang aside to reveal the woman that he was so ardently searching for.

"Can I help you Mr. Potter?" McGonagall said.

"Professor, I received a letter from Gringotts that summons me to a hearing because of what Hermione, Ron and I had done. Can I use your floo?" Harry spit out as he gasped for breath.

"Yes, Mr. Potter, you had better not be late! It is best to not upset the Goblin's further. Would you like me to accompany you?" she asked.

Harry gazed upon her, he didn't want to upset her. He responded, "The goblin's specifically told me that I am not supposed to bring anyone with me. I do appreciate the offer though. Thank you."

"I believe that you know where the floo powder is in my office. Please, try not to make a mess." She said as she walked away.

Harry jogged up the steps and opened her office door, racing over to the floo and threw in the powder before stepping into the flames. The last thing that could be heard in her office for the day was the sound of Harry's voice as he stated his destination, "Gringotts."


	3. Chapter 2 - 3 Months Later

3 Months Later:

Harry Potter sat in his study at his home surrounded by thick, dust covered tomes. His so called study had actually been extended and realistically was the size of a small library.

Harry looked at the piles of books and honestly did not know where to start. He wished that at a time like this he had his friend Hermione with him but alas, he knew that he couldn't give away his location even to one of his best friends.

Everyone he knew was going through their own form of healing and he needed to find himself. That meant that he needed to be alone.

Of course, there were still those few who he decided to correspond with but vague letters to sate curiosity instead of give away his location. He would return when he was ready. Until then, they needed to let him do what he believed needed to be done. Not everyone understood or agreed with his actions and the howler he had received last week from Molly Weasley illustrated that fact perfectly.

Harry shook his head, clearing his mind and attempting to focus on the matter at hand. What or how was he going to get all of these books where they needed to go? Was there some kind of order that should be followed? He was not very good at staying organized and wished that he could figure out some way to catalogue the hundreds of books before him.

A simple conclusion appeared at the forefront of Harry's mind and he called upon his newfound friend, Winky the house elf.

Winky was devastated upon hearing of Dobby's death and her magic and life were threatening to leave her. Harry did the only thing that he could to save her, he allowed her to bind herself to him. He treated her with great care and did his best to help her regain her composure, it had taken over a month but he did save her.

Winky appeared before Harry with a distinct crack.

"Master Harry, do you have need of Winky?" she said in a high pitched voice.

"Do you know how to catalogue a library?" he asked her.

"Yes, I have organized many studies such as Mr. Crouch's" she replied. "I would be happy to organize this for you. If you wish anything to be in a particular place, please let me know and I can rearrange things as you would like. Come back in a couple of hours, go take a nap or go enjoy the sunlight for a while. God knows you need it!"

Harry just shook his head at her before walking out the door. Some things would never change.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry awoke with a quickened pulse, not from a nightmare but from something else. Something more… Intimate.

He was covered in sweat. He grabbed his glasses off of the nightstand and opened the little drawer to remove a journal that he had started writing in after the war.

Harry picked up his quill and started writing... He couldn't figure out who she was, for the life of him there was no way to grasp onto her to turn her around. All he remembered was a fleeting figure, one that he knew he should recognize but couldn't put a name to. He felt uneasy trying to discover who this woman could be but from the image he held in his mind all he could guess was that she was familiar. It was dark in the dream and it appeared as if she was covered in shadows but that was probably just because there was no light on in the room. He was watching her as she got up to get ready for the day, heading to the bathroom that was attached to what he realized was his bedroom. He knew that she was wearing a dark colored nightgown, he knew that she was beautiful and he knew for a fact that she was older than him. He felt himself growing at the thought, he was turned on by this woman. But, who was she?

Harry closed his eyes, grasping for the memory to remain yet as dreams often do, it lasted for a fleeting second. Harry knew that this woman was not Ginny Weasley. It was not Hermione. The question was driving him crazy.

He crawled out of bed, stretched and walked out of his room, down the stairs and to his newly redecorated study.

After he opened the door, he turned and flicked on the light switch.

The sight before him was wonderous. Winky did such an amazing job! Harry was utterly speechless, he didn't know what to do or what to say, he just knew he needed to repay her in some way.

Winky not only organized and catalogued his entire small library, she also reorganized and redecorated the entire room. Every wall was lined with books from the floor to the ceiling, yet the window at the other end of the room was enlarged so it took up most of the farthest wall allowing the room to be flooded with light during the day and the light from the moon at night. There were three couches at various areas in the room, tables and chairs set up in the middle for at least a group of four to study if they wanted to and in one corner, a solid writing desk that would be perfect for Harry to maintain records and correspondence with his friends.

Harry walked around the room dumbstruck by the beauty of the room and the simplistic approach that Winky had taken. It was apparent that Winky understood her new master the same way that Dobby did. She knew that he had no wishes for grandeur but longed for a simplistic approach to life.

"Is Master happy with what Winky has done?" she asked from the doorway.

Harry ran over to her, engulfing Winky in a hug. "It is fantastic Winky, you are the best!"

Winky wiped the tears from her eyes, "I am glad that Master approves. I will go make Master a snack, dinner will not be for a couple of hours."

"Thank you Winky. I am serious, thank you so much!" Harry said to the retreating figure.

Harry turned to the left of the doorway and looked at how Winky had catalogued the books. There were areas that were marked Family History, Grimoires, Textbooks, Novels and so many more… Each was set up alphabetically by author and numerically coded so that they would always get returned to the correct area when the reader finished with the book. He was in awe.

He walked over to his desk and brought out a couple of pieces of parchment and decided that he should probably write his friends since he had rarely written to them since his departure from Hogwarts. Ginny, Hermione, Luna, Neville and Ron all received rather generic letters. Harry wrote out the first letter, addressed to Ginny and used a copying charm on the other four pieces of parchment so that they all said the exact same thing. He changed the names obviously and after addressing how he has been without giving away too many details he asked them questions about their lives. How are they doing? How have they been? What are they up to?

Once he finished these letters, Harry grabbed a new piece of parchment and addressed it to Andromeda. He told her he would visit when he could and that he would see her in April for Teddy's birthday. He asked her how Teddy was doing and let her know that if she ever needed anything, to just let him know and he would take care of it. He worried about his godson but knew that Andromeda was far more fitting to take care of a young child but he did feel a little guilty that he wasn't there to help at every waking moment. Harry wanted to be a part of this child's life and he was going to make sure to be there if and when Teddy needed him.

Harry grabbed one last piece of parchment and picked up his quill. He didn't know exactly how to start this letter… It made him both nervous and excited at the same time yet he didn't know why. Why was it so hard for him to write to the woman that he had known since he started Hogwarts?

Minerva was intimidating, yes. She was older, more secure, knowledgeable, powerful, simple… and yet so complicated. Did he really even know her? No. But he figured that it was about damn time. She had stood up to Umbridge for him, stood up to Snape for him and fought to protect the children in the castle, almost giving her life to protect them on multiple occasions. He owed it to himself to get to know her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minerva looked up from her breakfast due to the sound of an owl. She didn't recognize it. This surprised her because there were very few people who actually wrote to her, especially if it was not in some type of official correspondence. Yes, she did get a couple of letters from former students but they were few and far between…

She untied the letter from the owl's leg and fed it a piece of bacon before it flew off. She closely analyzed the handwriting and knew instantly who the letter was from. _Harry._


	4. Chapter 3 - Letters

Chapter 3 - Letters

Minerva stared at the letter that she was grasping in her left hand. She was surprised that he actually sent her a letter, especially after the last note that he had put on her desk before he disappeared.

She walked briskly to her room, hoping that she would be able to have at least a couple minutes of privacy. Since the renovation, she has had very little peace and quiet. It seemed almost impossible that at one point she was able to find peace when ever she retreated to her room but now there was no such thing as peace and quiet.

Minerva slipped into her chair near the fireplace in her living room and opened the letter.

 _Professor McGonagall,_

 _I have finally settled into my new home. It feels so nice to be secluded, away from the staring eyes and overwhelming praise of the public. I realized that I never told you how much I appreciate everything you have done for me. You have always stood steady and protected me, against all odds you have fought for me to succeed. Few have done this for me and even fewer care about my well-being… As such, I have also realized that although I know you, I actually know very little about you._

 _There are many things about me very few people know. Due to my upbringing (or lack thereof) I am a very private person. You have my memories of the last two years and after viewing them I hope your opinion of me does not change… Nobody else has seen these memories. Not even Ron and Hermione know everything that I have been through. I trust you. There are a limited number of people that I can say that about and it means a great deal to me that you have been there when I have been most in need._

 _I can never properly repay your kindness. Because there are so many things in which I need to properly relay my gratitude, I am giving you an opportunity to learn anything about me that you wish. You may ask me anything that you desire and I will answer you (the only exception to this is asking for my location). Thank you, for everything._

 _Yours,_

 _Harry_

Minerva was glad she had retreated to her quarters upon receiving the letter. A long forgotten feeling was gripping at her heart, invading her innermost self. She had lost control of herself, the deepest most meaningful part of herself and it scared her. It scared the hell out of her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione was on a mission.

She NEEDED to find her parents.

There was no easy way to find her parents, she wasn't known as one of the brightest witches of her age for no reason… She had done a wonderful job on her memory charm… Too good of a job.

The flight to Sydney took hours and she spent the time thinking about her life. She thought about her childhood and about her parents, about how much she loved them and how much she missed spending time with them. She thought about her time at Hogwarts. She wondered how she had survived year after year, yes she knew that she was insanely smart and have saved not only her own life multiple times but also Harry and Ron as well…

Hermione felt awful that she had to perform a memory charm on her parents but she truly wanted them to be safe. She wanted to protect them from the hell that was taking over England…

As soon as the war was over, Hermione knew that she needed to find her parents. She stayed as long as she could allow herself, she went to the funerals and as soon as they were over she left.

Ron tried to convince Hermione that he should make the trip with her but she wouldn't hear of it. She wanted him to stay with his family while they were mourning, he wanted to go with her to keep her safe. That's when they started fighting…

She shook her head as tears threatened to fall. Now wasn't the time to think about that. She had to keep looking.

Hermione turned the corner and walked down the street. She happened upon a small cafe and decided to get a cup of coffee. Maybe it would help her clear her mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sweat dripped down his forehead. He awoke with a start, sweat stained sheets surrounded his body. He threw the sheets aside and walked to the bathroom rubbing his temple.

Why did he keep dreaming about this woman? Did it mean something? Who is she?

Harry returned to his bedroom and grabbed his glasses off of the nightstand. Maybe he just needed to do something to calm his nerves.

He walked downstairs and through the living room to his study. He wasn't sure what to do so he grabbed a book randomly off of the shelf. Harry climbed onto his arm chair, settled down into a comfortable position and read the title _The Phantom Tollbooth_.

The book seemed interesting enough so he opened the book and started reading.

Time passed quickly as he became immersed in the book. The story of Milo and his epic adventures attempting to find Rhyme and Reason drew Harry in, he couldn't set down the book.

The sun was rising, light began pouring in through the window in his study as he set down the book. Harry's stomach growled, the only thing that he could think of was getting something to eat. He got up off of the chair and walked to the kitchen.

Upon entering, he saw Winky already hard at work making breakfast.

Winky was hustling back and forth making all of Harry's favorite breakfast foods. Harry could see pancakes and bacon being made along with a tea kettle whistling alongside the delicious smelling food.

Harry's mouth was salivating at the aroma wafting around the kitchen. Winky brought over a plate setting it in front of Harry who began showering her with compliments as he tucked into his breakfast.

An owl screeched and clawed against the closed window, Harry waved his wand and the window opened. The owl flew in landing next to Harry. He reached over and untied the letter. The owl hooted and flew off.

Harry finished breakfast before picking up the letter.

He stared at his name neatly written on the parchment. He didn't recognize the writing but was intrigued as to who had written him. Harry was pretty sure that he had made it so that owls would be unable to locate him except to very specific people.

There was no harm in opening a letter so Harry unraveled the parchment.

 _Harry,_

 _I told you to call me Minerva. Hogwarts is for the most part repaired, there are a few areas that still need some work but overall everything is going well. I am honored that you think so highly of me and I am sorry that it took me so long to respond. I have been extremely busy as of late with all of the repairs but with classes starting in a couple weeks I decided that I should attempt to clear my schedule and focus on setting up my teaching schedule for the next year. To be completely honest, I was surprised that you wrote to me. You don't need to thank me for standing up for you. I have always thought of you as one of my favorite students but you know I don't play favorites. I stood up for you against the injustice that should never be shown against a person your age._

 _I watched your memories of the last two years that you left on my desk… I could never say that I can understand everything that you have been through especially pertaining to those last two years. I can say that I have always been curious about your childhood. I was adamant that Professor Dumbledore never place you with your aunt and uncle but he overruled my opinion. I was always curious as to why you wore such oversized clothing and appeared as if you were so skinny… But I was told not to ask. I was instructed to be non obtrusive into the lives of my students and I would never go against the Headmaster's orders._

 _There are many things that I also do not talk about with other people. The last person who actually knew anything about me was my deceased husband. After his death I became very closed to other people. I rarely discuss anything about my life with anyone because I also don't trust other people. The ability to trust someone is difficult because you have to be willing to give a part of yourself to that person and honestly, since my husband's death I have never found another person that I actually felt comfortable with. After receiving your note and later your letter there was a part of me that decided that it has been long enough and that it would be nice to have someone to talk to about life. If there is anything specific that you wish to know about please feel free to ask._

 _I am aware of how hard it is to open up to someone and I am very happy that you have chosen me to open up to. Thank you for trusting me. I hope you are doing well and I just want you to know that we all miss you. I miss you._

 _Always your's,_

 _Minerva_

Harry didn't know how to react. There was something about this letter that intrigued him. Why was Minerva so reserved? Is there a way that he can convince her to open herself up to him?

He needed to think about how to respond to her. Did he write about his childhood? Would it be better for him to just show her his memories? He walked up the stairs pondering what he should do.


	5. Chapter 4 - NEWTS

Chapter 4 - NEWTS

8 Months Later

Hermione looked at her outdated letter. She had no idea where Harry had disappeared to. She had no idea why he disappeared which a lot of people considered strange because she was one of his best friends.

She had done everything in her power to attempt to contact him upon her return from Australia having finally found and returned her parent's memories but alas her attempts were unsuccessful.

Yes, she did receive letters from Harry periodically. So did Ron. But they never really held any information, I mean not really.

She was rather annoyed at the repeated how are you doing, how have you been approach that is was blatantly obvious Harry had adopted and whenever anybody that wrote to him asked where he was, he never responded.

To say that she was a little pissed at her best friend was an understatement. He better be prepared for her questions when he shows up for Teddy's birthday next week…

She was fuming and there was no one for her to talk to about it.

Ron said that Harry would return when he was ready, Ginny just cried whenever the topic was broached and nobody else talked about getting letters from Harry.

Hermione would talk some sense into Harry the next time she saw him… of that she was sure!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The class bell rang as students began entering the Transfiguration classroom.

Minerva had a smile on her face. She had just finished another letter to Harry. There was no doubt in her mind that he had become a spectacular man and he was filled with potential that she hoped she could help him decide what to do with.

Yes, she had been writing to young Mr. Potter now for almost a full year.

The correspondences were sometimes short and precise, other times they were long and quite informative.

Minerva was positive that she knew more about Harry than any other person alive besides Harry himself. She knew about his childhood and had watched most of his life play out through his eyes… He was such a strong man, she was so proud of him.

As the students filtered into the classroom, she wrote the instructions for the exam on the blackboard attempting to get Harry off of her mind. She was unsuccessful.

His letters almost always made her feel good. She learned so much about him and honestly, she couldn't fathom why he opened up to her of all people. Wouldn't he have been better choosing to open up to either Miss Weasley or Miss Granger?

She smiled as she sat pondering Mr. Potter. He had always been a conundrum to the public and even those closest to him could never truly claim that they know everything about Harry. She knew him and in return, she was letting him get to know her.

Minerva was worried that she was treading into dangerous territory, should she be so open with one so young, she thought?

It was clear that their communication brought a smile to her face and there was definitely notice of her cheering up every time she received a new letter. The staff gave curious looks but never inquired into who kept writing her and she never told them. It was, after all, none of their business.

Students began to walk up to her desk, handing in their exams before exiting out the classroom door. Had she really been in such deep thought that she lost complete track of time? Apparently so…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry Potter couldn't believe what he was doing. He knew that if he wanted to get a real job and be a part of society that he would have to take his NEWT's. So, since he was alone he decided that maybe he should study. He could always talk to Minerva about how to get exams scheduled once he decided he was ready.

There was a plethora of areas that Harry wanted to study and after his life on the run, he decided that maybe he should branch out. He made sure that he focused on his essentials, Potions, Transfiguration, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Herbology and Astronomy. While going through his books he discovered that he also found Ancient Runes quite fascinating and decided that he would study those as well.

Harry knew that there was no way that he could become an expert in any of these subjects without approaching someone that was indeed a master in their craft. That was something that would take some thinking and coordination so he put that thought on the backburner.

He continued to study as much as he could and he even utilized older texts that he found in his vaults, some from his parents and relatives, other's from families that he was related to that had been wiped out and even some that he was awarded in will's such as the Black Family's and Snape's personal collection.

Upon learning of his inheritance, Harry asked the Goblin's to collect every book from each library and vault and bring it to his new home. That was how he had fallen into his dilemma which Winky had so brilliantly solved.

Harry spent most of his day studying various topics and researching others. It was amazing what he could put his mind to now that he realized that he was in control of his own life and the fact that there wasn't a part of Voldemort's soul living inside of him.

He currently had a purpose and he knew what he had to do. He needed to speak with Minerva.

Luckily for him, Teddy's birthday was fast approaching… He wasn't too sure what to get the young child for his birthday yet. Maybe he should just create something for him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Andromeda finished sending out the invitations to young Teddy's birthday bash a couple of minutes ago.

There were only roughly 10 people that she invited and she didn't even know if they would show up.

She knew that Harry would be there, she was certain. She had just received a letter from him stating his intentions to attend and although this made her happy, it also made her a little worried.

She didn't want an uproar in her home. She wanted peace and a fun environment for Teddy.

Well… She decided that maybe she should make that clear upon the visitor's entering her home…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ginny felt defeated.

Completely and utterly defeated.

How could he do this to her?

How could he just leave without a word?

Anger and frustration at one Harry Potter had been growing for almost two years now. She was ecstatic to see him when he returned to Hogwarts with Ron and Hermione to finish the war. He had returned to her.

Then later that night, she watched as his corpse was carried up to the castle by Hagrid. It tore her heart out to see his limp and lifeless form. Then, he came back to life once again. It was a miracle.

After Harry defeated Voldemort, she thought that they would resume their relationship. She deserved Harry, she wanted him and she would fight for what she wanted.

Yes, technically Harry did write to her after his disappearance. But, it was the same generic garbage that was being sent to both Ron and Hermione. There was no individual addressal and nothing to insinuate more than a basic friendship between the pair.

When she gets her hands on Harry, he had some explaining to do.

She wanted her man back and she wasn't about to let him disappear again.


End file.
